defendersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lynith Dera
Name: Lynith Dera (Or Lyn as she likes to be called by her close friends.) Race: Human Class: Jedi Consular/Jedi Shadow Affiliations: The Jedi Order and Galactic Republic. Relationships: Florine Dera (mother), Warren Dera (father), Darren Dera (older brother), Shallah (close friend) Alignment: Light side. Age: 26 Height: 1.75 meters (5'9”) Weight: 60.78 kilograms (134 pounds.) Hair Colour: Red Eye Colour: Mainly green with darker blue sectoral heterochromia in both eyes. Appearance: Lynith is usually dressed in the brown robes of the Jedi Order with a precious looking hair pick to keep her long red hair up. Probably the most distinguishing feature about her is her dual coloured eyes. It is the only thing she gets embarrassed about if someone brings it up. Lynith has an athletic build due to her Jedi training. Personality: Usually the kind of person that puts others about herself. She would rush in to save innocents even if it meant her own life. A skilled diplomat Lynith is good at being stealthy and dancing. She is bad at singing, lasting long in a straight up fight, and slicing. She does believe there are some things that are best kept to one's self, but that depends on the situation. She tries hard not to act on impulsive feelings. Lynith doesn't really hide her feelings outright it just may take a long time to get to know her since she doesn't talk about herself all that often unless asked. She can't stand selfish behaviour even if it is for the greater good. She believes people should either succeed together or fail together as a whole. Lynith tends to avoid conflict and follows other people's lead. She cares probably too much about what other people think of her, this was how her mother controlled her. Despite this she can get passionate about things she feels strongly about. Her greatest weakness is her inability to think outside her own morals and look at the bigger picture. Most things tend to be very black and white with her. Background: Lynith was born into a noble house on Alderaan but her childhood wasn't as privileged as some might think. Once her mother found out that Lynith had an affinity for the Force at an early age she immediately contacted the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Florine was eager to have the prestige of having a Jedi in the family. It was also a way to turn an embarrassment into a strength and a way to get Lynith out of sight. The reason for that was because Lynith was born with what many considered a defect with her eyes and among certain high ranking nobles, who demanded flawless perfection, it was seen as a sort of blemish on the family name. Either way she was shipped out to the Jedi temple where she was taken care of and trained as she grew up. During this time Lynith had little contact with a family she barely knew since she was taken at age 7 but occasionally she spoke with them via holos three or four times every standard year. Every time Lyn tired to reach out to her mother she was only met with resistance and condescension because of this she grew especially close to her brother who tired to defend her against their mother's strict beliefs. Her life was filled with study and learning until the sacking of Coruscant. That was when her life changed rather dramatically. At the time Lynith was 16 and a padawan learning under a human Jedi Knight named Tren Alos. At the time she was studying alone in the archives when the surprise attack came. It was her first real battle and the skills she had learned was forged in the crucible of war. Still it was her master that allowed her to escape while he held off the Sith within the archives. Lynith barely managed to escape and lied low until things blew over and she heard that a peace treaty was signed. By this time she caught wind that the surviving Jedi were congregating on Tython. Instead of going there though she vanished. The traumatic experience had left her shattered, and she wished to recover in private. It took three years but finally she came to Tython to continue her training. Still the war had left the Jedi without many Knights to take her on so she could complete her training to become a Knight. Thus she remained a padawan to this day but that doesn't mean she sat idle. Lyn grew her strengths in diplomacy and stealth in the years following the surprise attack on Coruscant as well as made new friends within the Jedi Order. Category:The Old Republic Category:Characters